project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigglypuff Line/RBY
Jigglypuff can only be found in Pokemon Red, Blue, and Green on Route 3. In Pokemon Yellow, it can be found on Routes 5-8 instead. '' ''Wigglytuff can also be found post-game in Cerulean Cave, for all Gen I games excluding Yellow. Instead, it can be purchased as a Game Corner prize from Celadon City in that specific version. '' ''Moon Stones are available in Route 2, Mt. Moon, the Rocket Hideout and the Pokémon Mansion. Ah, Gen 1 Clefairy. Pretty potent for something that resembles a flying pig. Clefairy’s versatile stats allow it to fill a variety of roles, such as physical attacker, special attacker- wait a minute, this isn't Clefairy Line/RBY, forgive me for that. It's an honest mistake. Even then, mistaking Jigglypuff for Clefairy is giving the former too much credit, because it's a cheap imitation of one. Wigglytuff has the third highest HP stat in Gen I, falling behind Snorlax and Chansey. However Clefable also has a decent HP stat even at just base 95, and unlike Wigglytuff, it actually has usable defensive bulk. Anything Jigglypuff does, Clefairy can do better. Throw Special Attacks? Clefairy can actually make use of its Special stat. Decent Speed stat? Not Jigglypuff. Who has the better Physical Attack stat? Well, both lines are actually equal in that regard. In fact, Clefairy is technically easier to find than Jigglypuff. If playing Red/Green/Blue, one can purchase it from the Celadon Game Corner as a prize. However, that involves giving up the valued Eevee or other Game Corner prizes. As such, Jigglypuff can be seen as a somewhat healthy alternative to Clefairy should the player likely miss out at Mt. Moon. Do not fret, as while Jigglypuff is a cheap bootleg of Clefairy, that means it plays almost the exact same way as the latter does. In fact, Wigglytuff is able to use Counter more powerfully than Clefable thanks to its low Defense stat combined with its high HP stat. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Rival (Cerulean City): Give Jigglypuff Mega Punch for this fight, so that it has a more reliable STAB to use. Its high HP allows it to last against all of the rival's Pokemon, but be ready to heal up should the need arise. * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Staryu can be easily dealt with, even with Harden and X Defend. Starmie will outlast and quickly kill Jigglypuff with BubbleBeam, meaning a better option should be prepared for that fight. * Rival (S.S. Anne): The fight goes the same way as before, though one should watch out for the rival's evolved starter and his Raticate that knows Hyper Fang. * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Jigglypuff will not last against Raichu, who will quickly shock it into surrender. * Rival (Pokémon Tower): Gyarados is only a threat if Jigglypuff does not know Thunderbolt, the rest of the battle is generally the same. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Jigglypuff should only fight if it knows BubbleBeam, against Onix and Rhyhorn. Persian is fast and is more likely to land crits, but Jigglypuff can use Counter against it. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Ice Beam will slowly but surely deal with all of her Pokemon, just watch out for status ailments. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Psychic won't score OHKOs if Wigglytuff is around level 40, but the three Venonat won't be able to do anything back besides Toxic. If their Psychic lowers Wigglytuff's Special, switch out immediately. Venomoth is a more strenuous match up, as its Psychic is more likely to take out Wigglytuff unless it is much more higher-leveled. Support via X items is recommended here. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Before Wigglytuff will be able to launch an attack, it will be killed with Low Kick first. * Rival (Silph Co.): Thunderbolt takes care of the Water-types, BubbleBeam with the Fire-types although a strong STAB move works just as well, and the same STAB move against the Electric-types. Jolteon is more dangerous, as it has access to Double Kick. It is likely Wigglytuff will have to switch out against that match up. Kadabra hits fast and hard, but will go down to a strong physical move. Sandslash is dispatched with Bubble or Ice Beam. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Use Psychic against the Nidoran lines and strong Special attacks against the rest. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Get some X Special and Accuracy items, use them on the turn against Abra. Use STAB of choice next. Alternatively, teach Wigglytuff Substitute and use it against Abra. Status moves do not work against Substitute. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Use BubbleBeam if you still have it. Better yet, use what carried you over to the island. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): BubbleBeam on the Ground-types, and Psychic on the Nidoran line Pokemon. Dugtrio will outspeed and likely kill quicker, so be prepared to use someone else. Persian should be left to someone else if Counter is not an option. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Same as before, although Jolteon no longer has Double Kick meaning it is much easier to take out. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Thunderbolt all Water-types, use Body Slam on Jynx. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): BubbleBeam on the two Onix, then switch out. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): You don't need a 'Psychic' to predict the outcome of this match. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Thunderbolt and Ice Beam. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Bubble or Ice Beam on Sandslash. Alakazam at equal level will outspeed and kill first, while Wigglytuff can do the same damage back but slower. Ice Beam on Exeggutor. BubbleBeam or STAB on Ninetales. Thunderbolt on Cloyster. STAB on Magneton. STAB on Jolteon. BubbleBeam or STAB on Flareon. It is advised that you stock up X Speed items for this fight. * Post-Game: "Mewtwo Psychic vs. Wigglytuff on a critical hit: 296-349 (93.3 - 110%) -- 61.5% chance to OHKO" }} Moves Jigglypuff will start with just Sing in the earliest areas it can be found, a novelty move but highly unreliable to use. At level 9, it gets Pound 'meaning it can finally attack. '''Disable '''arrives at level 14, but is rather terrible in Gen I given how it temporarily blocks off a ''random move rather than the last one used. At level 19, '''Defense Curl is up to help Jigglypuff bulk some physical hits. DoubleSlap is useless at level 24. Rest at level 29 is much nicer, given how the player doesn't need to waste their TM and it can be used in conjunction with the Poké Flute. Jigglypuff's biggest advantage over Clefairy is learning Body Slam at level 34 rather than having to rely on the sole TM, and that is where the player should evolve Jigglypuff. Double-Edge at level 39 isn't worth it. Mega Punch can be found in Mt. Moon and thus is a good early replacement for Jigglypuff's Pound, to tide over until better options arise. Body Slam as a TM can be used if the player is impatient. BubbleBeam and Water Gun are decent options to help Jigglypuff get past Rock and Ground-types. The same can be said for Ice Beam and Blizzard which hit Grass and Dragon-types also, but are more valuable TMs. Counter allows Wigglytuff to use its low bulk but high HP to take a lot of damage yet still live, and pay back that damage and even more. Solarbeam also hits Rock and Ground-types as well as Water-types, but the move isn't efficient. Instead, teach it Thunderbolt or Thunder should Water-types be a concern. Psychic takes care of Fighting-types and the Gastly line, weaknesses of the Normal-type. Reflect allows Jigglypuff to patch up its weak Defense stat, an alternative to Defense Curl. Fire Blast really only deals with Grass-types, but can be used defensively given how it may burn an opponent. Thunder Wave can be used in place of Body Slam. Tri Attack is good for STAB and utility, it can be used over Body Slam. Strength is an alternative to Body Slam, weaker by 5 points and no side-effects, but works as HM utility. ' ' Recommended moveset: Body Slam / Tri Attack / Strength, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam / BubbleBeam, Psychic / Counter Other Jigglypuff's stats Wigglytuff's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? The latest you should be evolved by is after you get Body Slam, which is generally around the time you defeat Erika. Evolving earlier won't hurt though, as Body Slam can be easily switched for alternatives. * How good is the Jigglypuff line in a Nuzlocke? It's not as good as Clefairy, but it manages to fill the same role should the 'better option' not be available. Like Clefairy, it has a very versatile movepool and its typing leaves it only with one weakness that can be covered. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Bug, Dragon, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Water Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses